da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ashaad
Appearance A bit more slender than the karasaad or the karashok, the Ashaad's body is still built thick and powerful compared to the weaker bas. Do not let his massive kossith size delude you, though. He always moves fluidly and quietly with surprising swiftness, the movements of a scout. He's short, at merely 7'9", but that helps rather than hinders him. Carefully applied to his body is the red Qunari warpaint, the House of Tides showing plainly upon his chest. A simple necklace adorns his neck, and a band is attached to his left shoulder. Aside from a wristband, his hands are unadorned, his claws long and sharp yet nimble for loading arrows into his bow. Intense amber eyes are set in a seemingly harsh gaze, yet beyond them there is gentleness, or a lack of cruelty. The Ashaad does not wear the glittering steel armour of the Qunari, as none of the shipwrecked Qunari did. Personality One life, one role, all for the greater good. Ashaad takes his role seriously, as any Qunari should. His very nature and his personality are suited to the role, taught to him by the tamassran. A scout, he does not fight except in defense of himself, preferring to avoid -- and note -- any Tal'Vashoth or bandits or other aggressors. The Ashaad is a quiet man of a few, but select words. He does not lie, though he may not say everything except to his own people. As for bas, they are things, too caught up in their societal disease to understand him, and he is no tamassran, no beresaad -- it is not his role to educate them. Ashaad's hearing is as sharp as his eyes; he notices anything and everything. Biography Bred for a soldier role, he was born in the temple, in the capital Seheron, his birth noted and recorded by the tamassrans. Raised by them, as he grew he was educated in the Qun. For 12 years, the imekari was taught, and tested. The Ashaad role and his bow, his asala was given when he reached the age of 12, and when his training was completed, he was given his place in the antaam. Where ordered, he would go. A ship set sail from Par Vollen to satisfy a demand of the Qun. That demand took them to the seas, and to Kirkwall where the ship crashed. The bas allowed the Qunari a place to stay in Lowtown near the docks, where they'd be walled off from the bas. The ashaad were sent out to scout the surrounding wilderness. And when eventually men left the Qun, becoming Tal'Vashoth, for reasons he did not understand, the Ashaad would note down their locations so that the Arishok could send a karataam to eliminate them. What the young Qunari did not know, as he fulfilled the demand of the Qun, was that a certain human would change everything for him... Timeline *A Secluded Campsite Overlooking the Coast -- The Wounded Coast *Beachfront Property -- The Wounded Coast *Scouting -- Lowtown *Asit Tal-Eb -- The Wounded Coast Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Seherans Category:Qunari